Working At The Fruit Basket
by Blanqueraq
Summary: The name says it all. Kyo and Yuki work at the same grocery store and are smack dab in the middle of a heat wave. Toss in a little sexual frustration and we have an enjoyable two parter. Kyo/Yuki. Blanque was a bit naughty with this one. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Working At The Fruit Basket _(2116)_

"Well what do I look like, you're friggen' mother? Figure out where to put it!" Kyo snapped at the latest kid Shishou had hired, irritated because it was hot, he hated unloading the truck on Saturdays and his bitchy little cousin had been staring at him again. So maybe they weren't blood related; still didn't make it any less weird.

The scrawny cashier scampered around his more confident steps, before abruptly falling to the side with a case of…glass jar pickles. Kyo rolled his eyes as he slapped an eighty pound box of ground beef on a separate pallet for the meat department. Great. Now he had to clean up after a kid who obviously shouldn't be back there, as well as pick up his slack.

All for eight fucking fifty an hour.

Miming putting a bullet through his head, which Yuki snickered at from his perch on top of a half done pallet, Kyo turned and barked at the newbie to fetch a bucket and broom. The kid jumped a foot in the air before he stuttered a yes sir and ran to do as told.

It was probably bad of him, but he always got a little thrill when people cowered at his presence. Maybe it was a sick fetish from a previous life. Whatever.

He leaned over to haul another case onto a different pallet when he felt that damnable tingle at the base of his spine again. Seriously, was he the only sane one in his family?!

"Yuki," he tried to inject even the tiniest amount of politeness into his voice, though it still came out sounding like he couldn't unhinge his teeth, "If all you're going to do is sit on your ass, I'd prefer it if you didn't stare at mine."

That silky hum of a laugh was all he got as a response. Fucking tease, he had to practice it, he had to know exactly what kind of noises sent off a gay guy's libido like a firecracker. Growling, Kyo continued stacking boxes on their appropriate pallets, barely a hitch in his step. He'd been doing it for two years, and already toned from a life time of sport and martial arts, could handle the physical exertion in his sleep.

What he couldn't handle were his moronic co-workers and incestuous cousin.

Fuck, he could smell the queermo from way over there. Something spicy like cinnamon and mint. He was on the verge of stomping over and either smacking the shit out of Yuki or sticking his tongue down his throat when the newbie returned with what he'd asked for.

Lifting an eyebrow when the kid stood there like a dumbass, Kyo barked at him to get on it. What, did he expect a fucking drum roll?

Idiot.

With a sigh, Kyo returned to tossing more boxes, counting down the hours until his break and the single cigarette he had coming.

"_Give it over."_

Yuki just stared at his outstretched hand like he didn't know what the hell Kyo was talking about. Kyo hunched his shoulders under that amused look, ignoring his other two co-workers who stood chatting at the check out counter. They glanced his way every so often and didn't even try to hide their obvious fawning.

From the moment he started working here all the stares had given him the creeps.

Shaking his head, because really, he didn't give a shit, Kyo gave up waiting for his brain dead cousin and searched for the cigarette he'd asked the other to hold onto by himself. He grabbed Yuki's arm to keep him still, before he checked the front pockets in his apron.

Having no luck there, he glared at Junko's and Tohru's giggles and moved on to his cousin's pants. Success.

Kyo smirked at Yuki's blush. Maybe he'd rummaged around in his jeans a little longer than necessary, but it certainly paid off now hadn't it? He slid the cigarette behind his ear. Then he silently thanked the man who invented skinny jeans when Yuki turned around and sauntered back to their co-workers with an icy huff.

What a fine looking ass. He could just cup those cheeks and squeeze.

Shrugging off a case of the shivers - he seriously had to get laid - Kyo hurried out the door to the trashcans where he could smoke in peace. If he stuck around any longer they'd try to _talk_ to him.

No thanks.

"I cannot believe a guy like your cousin is queer." Junko scowled good naturedly, as she chucked a peanut at Yuki's head. Yuki on the other hand, just ignored her squawks. He was plotting. A man doesn't appreciated begin interrupted when he plots.

They'd be leaving at the same time today; surely he could weasel a car ride out of Kyo? Twenty uninterrupted minutes…

Tohru finished checking out two kids who could barely see over the counter, before she added anything. "I think what Junko means is Kyo seems so…I guess super masculine? Like manly. He just wouldn't strike anyone as gay and well, in a flirtations relationship with his cousin."

"Not by blood," Yuki piped in smoothly, distracted a little as he wiped down the conveyer belt. His clarification was practically ingrained after they'd been reintroduced at a family picnic three years ago.

With that mercenary grin, Kyo had tossed him a condiment loaded hot dog and told him to eat up.

About an hour later he'd gotten his first gay blow job in the back of an ugly rust colored pick up. It'd been a sweaty, sticky ten minutes, but boy were they best ten minutes of his life.

The after high wasn't too bad either. At least until they wandered back to the picnic and Kyo found out Yuki hadn't been some family friend as he'd assumed, but another cousin. Their moms were step-sisters.

Kyo's expression had been priceless. At the time Yuki had laughed, finding it all vaguely humorous; that is until Kyo hauled him inside the house and told him their little interlude had never happened, would never happen again.

Then it wasn't funny anymore.

To be honest, Yuki mused as he smiled blandly at a customer, his cousin had no fucking idea what he'd gotten himself into. No one offers Yuki Sohma bliss only to take it back. He'd spent the last three years trying to make Kyo regret it.

He was pretty sure it worked most of the time. Still, his black cherry remained un-popped and that was really starting to annoy him.

Junko rolled her eyes, shooting another peanut at his chest. "Yes, yes, we all know you're not blood related, as you've told us from the moment you started working here." She sulked, "I despise you by the way for getting a taste of orangey's love magic. Humph, maybe I should pretend to be some long lost relative, you think he'd do me then?"

Before Yuki could manage a snarky little comeback, Tohru beat him to it. In that irrepressibly innocent and completely naïve way of hers, of course. "But, don't you lack the proper equipment, Junko? I mean, Kyo likes boys." She paused for a second, "Right?"

Yuki had a coolly superior smirk on his face by the time she finished. "That's right, Honda-san. Thank you."

Trying not to laugh through a scowl, Junko chucked a couple peanuts rapid fire at both of them. Then she threw the bag away. "Why don't you go stock aisle seven, mister ice prince?" She shot a look at Tohru, "and you miss proper equipment, go clean some windows or something. I'll take front counter."

When they turned to do as told, Yuki was positive he heard Junko trying to choke off a laugh.

"Remind my why I'm driving you home again?" Glaring at the red light, Kyo squeezed the wheel, his thumb tapping restlessly against the stick shift. He was intensely aware of Yuki sitting next to him, rumpled and sweaty from the ten minutes they'd been outside.

It was like trying to breathe under water. The heat was fucking stifling.

Yet somehow his cousin succeeded in smelling like mint and spices. A damn near mind blowing trick. With a groan Kyo finally shifted into gear and blasted through the lights, pulling out onto main street. He really wished he hadn't thought about blowing anything.

Yuki moved to fiddle with the radio dials, which got Kyo even more fired up.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped, taking a hard left onto Sussex. It was the only road out of town, and he was pretty sure if he kept speeding it would cut their twenty minute ride down to ten. He wasn't going to last that long with his cousin - emphasis on _cousin_ - in such tempting proximity.

He could feel Yuki's amused eyes on him. "What does it look like, _Kyo_? I hate rap."

Shuddering at the way Yuki purred his name, Kyo grumbled and then promptly cursed a blue streak when they hit traffic. Of course, why should anything going fucking easy for the black sheep of the family?!

The simple answer was god hated him, and delighted in his torture. Usually of a sexual kind. He rubbed the back of his neck where a sunburn had started peeling the skin, trying to ignore the sweat dribbling down his spine. It itched like crazy, he hated having no A/C and to top it off he still wanted a roll with his cousin in the bed of his truck.

He could imagine it too. A canvas sheet he kept in back spread across the hot metal, Yuki smiling coolly up at him. Like he was daring Kyo to touch him, do what he wanted. Oh, and Kyo wanted. He wanted to wipe that look clean and put squeals of ecstasy in its place. Watch that pale body arch for him, faintly pink from their fucking and the ninety degree weather.

He wanted to see his cock disappear up Yuki's ass, slick and easy. In and out until his cousin begged for the next thrust, hips jerking to meet him.

Those shuttered eyes flicking to life when Kyo wrapped his hand around Yuki's dripping arousal, stroking it slow, so slow, much slower than he was fucking him. He'd press the heel of his palm against the head just to watch him twitch. It would be pleasure and pain for his cousin, an exquisite line he wanted to bring him to again and again.

Then after he busted balls deep in that tight little ass, and Yuki's cum was smeared all over his fingers, he'd lick it away and kiss him. The flavor would be in both their mouths.

"You might want to go now, Kyo."

Maybe not as good as a cup of cold water in the face, Yuki's voice was a much needed slap to bring him out of his daydream. A damn good daydream too. Better than any he'd had in a while. It was actually a shock to hear his cousin talking normal, since he'd just been imagining his whiny little bitch screams a second ago.

Kyo shifted painfully in his seat, trying to conceal the raging hard-on he knew was tenting his pants. Fucking bad, evil rampant imagination.

He loosened up on the brake and they moved forward a whole seven feet. Woopdy friggen' doo.

Yuki had a queer half smile on his face as he hummed to a catchy little pop song. It was irrationally attractive, almost the way he felt when he sat on his balcony railing, sipping a beer and looking out over the city.

Why was he so against sleeping with his cousin again?

"Because you're related dipshit." He muttered to himself, re-clenching his fists around the wheel. Kyo was merely of the mind that simplicity's the best way to go, because once you added entanglements and fucking semi-colons, there'd by trouble.

He didn't want to have to place a comma after every introduction he made if they got together - "Hullo, I'm Kyo Sohma, this is my boyfriend Yuki Sohma; no, we're not blood related." It's stupid, retarded and annoying and…

"What did you say?" Yuki glanced at him curiously, raking fingers over a milky white stomach. The dark t-shirt he wore rode up a little.

"Nothing," he growled, abruptly digging through the glove compartment for a pair of sunglasses. Kyo knew his weakness, and one of them was a pair very over expressive eyes. There was no way in hell he was sharing his sexual frustration with Yuki.

The memory of his cousin's taste wasn't something that faded the way he'd hoped.

**Love** - TBC

A/N - sort of a two shot PWP. Is that the correct abbreviation for it? I have no idea. Someone tell me what it means in a review. Pretty please? Anyway, the next chapter should have something a tad more explicit - however, since this is my first tester lemony thing I don't think I'll be jumping into full on penetration. Probably oral. You know, in school I always sucked at oral reports. Hopefully Yuki won't suck here - or I guess I should say he will suck, but in a good way.

There should be some swallowing that follows. And maybe some sweet-hearting. I can't do pointless physical interludes:) Reviews are Lurvly and much appreciated.

OOPS! One more thing! I gotta review for my other piece about a preference for Yuki/Kyo ships, and darling, I'll take that to heart and I plan to follow up Almost, But Not Quite with a little Yuki dom love. Yum.


	2. Chapter 2

Working At The Fruit Basket _(2856)_

_II._

They'd gone another twenty feet or so, when Yuki decided to pull off his shoes. They pinched his toes real bad and after standing all day he felt it was time to give the things a rest. Kicking off his slate gray chucks and sweaty socks, he swung his feet up onto the dash board, leaning back into his seat. The hot air that blew from the vents did very little to cool him off, but at least he was in a comfortable position.

Not even the ghost of a breeze floated inside, stuck as they were in stop and go traffic. Sighing, Yuki wiggled his toes and luxuriated in the free movement.

Kyo thought he was so slick with those sunglasses, but Yuki knew better. Just like his cousin felt his stare from across the room, Yuki felt those oddly red eyes gazing at him as well. Like a burn that started at the top of his head, slowly searing its way down to the tips of his toes. He wasn't an idiot and his cousin would learn it soon and very, very well.

Yeah, he hadn't missed that bulge in his pants either.

Smirking, Yuki wondered what his cousin had thought about that put him in such a state. He idly hoped it was something hot and squishy, involving the two of them. In as many positions as possible.

Of course, Yuki had his own plans for the car ride, smarty pants that he was, but he wanted Kyo to sweat it out a little. His cousin's discomfort pleased him.

"Get your goddamn feet off my dashboard!" Kyo yelled indignantly, hunched over the steering wheel and glaring at him through his dark ray bans. Yuki just smiled as he reached up and gripped at the head rest. Then he arched his back in the guise of finding a more comfortable position. It made his shirt ride up again.

Victory. Kyo's eyes seemed to burn a hole through his sunglasses along the strip of skin Yuki bared. The sensation was almost as good as a touch. Almost, but not quite.

"Make me." he purred provocatively, smirking a little. Kyo twitched and just about tore up the transmission when he shifted gears.

Suddenly they weren't in traffic anymore but shooting down an old dirt road, one Yuki knew would take them to a less frequented inlet along the coastline. When he was in high school he used to take his girlfriend down there to make out. Then, a year later, he took the half back of their football team down there to make out.

His first foray into homo territory. It was interesting he would remember Haru now of all times, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. They had an innocent time experimenting.

Their shy kisses had nothing on Kyo's confident touches, though. It was like comparing grape juice to a fine wine.

They rolled easily over rocks and old bottles and with every foot Yuki felt the smirk on his face growing. Obviously, he wanted a solid fuck from his cousin, but there were a couple other stipulations that went along with it.

"I should just toss you in the ocean and be done with it, you know," Growling, Kyo kicked up sand when they left the road and rolled onto the beach, slamming to a halt next to a jut of rocks along the water.

Yuki wiggled his toes and yawned. "I don't think so, _cuz_. You'd miss me once you had no one to jack off to." He smiled as the blazing sunlight reflected off the water. "Mm, I bet you imagine me bent over like a slut, too."

The car continued to idle, silence settling over them like a heavy blanket. With more of a breeze coming in off the water Yuki felt some of his sweat dry, but ultimately it did nothing about the nerves that jumped around in his stomach. Seeming confident was a trick he'd honed from adolescence, but it didn't make up for the fact he had no idea what he was doing, and it was giving him a serious case of pre show jitters.

Kyo would laugh his ass off if he ever found out. Jerk off.

Over the steady sounds from the radio, Yuki heard his cousin mutter, staring intently through the windshield. "Some times. But mostly I want to see your face when you cum."

Yuki tried to pass off the hitch in his breath as a yawn. He was positive Kyo noticed anyway.

Fucking asshole.

"Well," Yuki bit out icily, a bid to gain the upper hand, "you'll never know at the rate you're going, _cuz_."

In a second Kyo had his sunglasses off, irises blazing and was half way over the stick shift when Yuki hurriedly planted a foot in his chest. He stared, shocked and oddly aroused by the fact he could wind his cousin up so tight. It felt…really good. Kyo said nothing, of course, only glared pointedly at the toes scrunching up his t-shirt.

Yuki was also a master of looking calm in the wake of an erupting volcano.

"I'm going to blow you," he stated simply, giving Kyo's chest a warning nudge when his hands twitched, "and you're not going to do anything unless I tell you, capice? I've got this coming after three years of heavy flirting and a couple hot touches."

Oh, he'd wanted to say that forever. Despite the confident chill of his expression, Yuki felt the blood pounding through his veins, the thunder of Kyo's heartbeat under his heel. He'd wanted a taste of his cousin's cock almost the instant Kyo got on his knees and tasted his. He'd wanted it so bad, the desire had become something of an obsession.

Kyo was staring at him again. Wondering perhaps, and trying to divine what his sneaky cousin was up to. Well good luck to him, because nobody figured out Yuki Sohma.

"Sit down," he punctuated the smooth request with a push, one his cousin didn't resist. Kyo plopped back in his seat with a suspicious look, though it was faintly overshadowed by the burn of need in his eyes. Yuki had to lick his lips and re-hydrated his mouth at the intensity.

He slowly pulled his leg away, readjusting himself so he was crouched over the stick shift instead. The faint lick of nerves was back, and hurtling about his stomach with a vengeance. It didn't seem to detract from the moment though; if anything it made the heat from the sun stronger, the smell of Kyo's sweat and deoderant strangely seductive.

Yuki felt the hot leather on his knees. So damn good it was painful.

He was close enough to see a light sunburn on Kyo's nose and the way his eyes abruptly dilated when Yuki placed a hand on his thigh. The muscles there were tense like maybe his cousin could hold himself still through sheer physical power. Kyo was certainly strong enough. In fact it was one of the many things Yuki found attractive about him, the way his shoulders would bunch and loosen when he carried things, how fluidly he moved when, once, he showed him how to punch a guy.

The fact he'd taken the time to show him how to hit at all.

Yuki bit his lip and forcing away a blush, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Kyo was staring at him oddly again and Yuki had to give a warning look when he spotted his cousin's hand try to shoot up. There'd be time for that later.

Right now he had a goal in mind.

Smirking, Yuki reached across Kyo's lap and fiddled with the knobs on the side of the seat until it rolled back a little. Satisfied with that he gave Kyo's dick a firm stroke through his jeans, relishing the sound of his cousin's growl and the fact he was still hard as a rock. Harder even.

He pressed his thumb into the seem, felt him jerk. Yuki licked his lips. Nerves all but forgotten, he swiftly unzipped his cousin's fly, almost panting when he poked free. Kyo was…big. A lot bigger than he'd expected, and while it simultaneously made his stomach burn and his own pants a little too tight, he was left feeling a bit apprehensive.

Kyo's laughter rumbled against his side. He probably noticed him go still, the bastard. "We could save this for another time, _cuz. _I'm perfectly happy making out with you for a while, or something."

Yuki scowled, not the least bit amused. He didn't care if his cousin was bigger than he'd anticipated, he still wanted a taste of him. Ignoring Kyo's chuckles, knowing he'd get his damn come uppance, he wrapped a hand around his cock and squeezed.

The laughter choked off into a low groan. It was music to Yuki's ears.

Leaning down, he tentatively swiped his tongue across the tip, lingering as he tried to figure out the flavor. Something woodsy, except not quite. He licked his lips and as he went to pull back, felt something heavy on the back of his neck.

Kyo's hand, fingers digging into his hair. He smiled slyly and nuzzled against his cock, snickering when it twitched and slapped lightly at his cheek.

The hand in his hair tightened. "Stop messing around, Yuki, or I swear…!" It was said through teeth and Yuki took the warning to heart. Smirking shakily, he felt those nerves try to jump in again, but managed to shove them aside. He gave Kyo's dick another teasing stroke, just as he wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked.

He hummed in pleasure when Kyo's fingers dug into his scalp. Flattening his tongue Yuki lapped and licked at him, trying to get used to the feel without looking too much like he'd never done it before. He blushed when he felt a little drool slip out of the corner of his mouth.

Well, at least Kyo didn't seem to notice, distracted with trying to shove his cock in deeper.

Kyo's moans were driving him insane as he sucked, and Yuki had to press himself against the seat to keep from cumming in his pants. Those clever fingers continued to rub at his neck.

It took a few minutes, but Yuki finally felt his tension lower enough to hazard taking him deeper. He swallowed rapidly when the tip touched the back of his throat. Apparently he shouldn't have done that because Kyo suddenly jerked upwards, almost choking him.

He backed up, grumbling a little around the dick in his mouth. Oh, he'd get his cousin for that one.

Mentally smirking, Yuki drew a deep breath through his nose, and abruptly took all of him at once. His gag reflex kicked in of course, but after he relaxed his throat the feel of Kyo filling his mouth was somehow even more arousing.

He'd wanted this for so long that now he had it…was like bliss.

Swallowing some of his saliva, he drew back, flicking his tongue at the tip, before easing down again. He ignored the tugs on his hair, too lost in trying to make his cousin bust. The musky taste was becoming stronger.

Panting through his nose, Yuki's hips moved rhythmically against the seat of their own accord. He felt silly getting so turned on by giving someone else head, but the sounds Kyo was making…how hot and thick he was in his mouth…uh.

So good. He slowly dragged his tongue up and down the shaft, puckering his lips when he felt Kyo tense all of a sudden. Huh, that probably meant -

Abruptly Kyo was trying to drag him back by his hair, but wanting none of that, Yuki growled and gave him a long thorough suck instead. Then Kyo was spurting warmly into his mouth.

Yuki's chest was heaving by the time he'd lapped up the last drop, instinctively knowing his cousin would like it. Hell, he'd liked it too. More than was appropriate really since he was so hard it was fucking painful.

Licking his lips of what was left he brushed a finger along the tip of Kyo's cock. It twitched a little, and made him grin when he rolled back into his own seat. Damn, he wasn't fucking bad if Kyo's expression was anything to go on.

He shoved a hand down his pants, intent on getting himself off before they left.

"Oh no you don't."

Gasping, all Yuki got in was a quick squeeze when Kyo suddenly dragged him across his lap, knocking his hand aside. Okay, so maybe Yuki was star struck by how awesome that was, for him at least, but he hadn't lost all functioning brain cells.

Remaining calm, even when his cousin's hand settled warmly between his legs, he glared out of the corner of his eye. "I thought I told you no touching unless I said so."

Kyo snorted. He jerked the zipper on Yuki's pants open. "Please. After that…" He hummed deeply into Yuki's ear, making him shiver, "Naw, I don't think you get to be in charge anymore."

It probably wasn't good that Yuki's breathing hadn't gone back to normal yet. Uh, how humiliating to have an ashma attack in the middle of getting jerked off. Yet even feeling a bit light headed, he couldn't help the moan that escaped when his cousin wrapped a fist around him.

He almost sobbed from the wanting of this. How many times had he fantasized…?

"Fuck -" Yuki managed around his gasping, as he shallowly thrusted into Kyo's rough hands. It actually took him a couple minutes to realize it was him who was doing all that moaning, because apparently, Kyo played his body like a fucking violin.

Yuki felt his cousin's smirk against the back of his neck and perversely, it only got him even hotter. He continued to gasp, the air wet and heavy with sounds and the scent they made.

Hell, it was good enough to take a lick at. Not thinking at this point, Yuki could hardly breath anyway, he reached over his head and gripped at Kyo's damp hair. His hips worked harder into Kyo's tight strokes.

When his cousin groaned into his ear, Yuki had an embarrassing moment of almost jumping the gun. Five minutes and he was already toast? Uh…his skin was going to burn clean off at this rate.

"Fuck…almost forgot," with a husky little growl, Kyo used his unoccupied hand to abruptly flip down the visor, where a mirror glinted dully in the late afternoon sunlight. Yuki had to squeeze his eyes shut at the sight of himself reflected there, red faced and huffing harshly as he laid his head on Kyo's shoulder. His fingers were still tangled in his cousin's hair.

He'd bust right then if he met Kyo's animal gaze in the mirror, like a taunt cat waiting for its meal to come out.

"Fine, if that's the way you're gonna be, chicken shit." Kyo gave an amused kind of hum, a noise that sent shivers tripping down Yuki's spine, his body jerking at the thumb that smoothed over the tip of his cock. He felt his cousin's tongue swipe once at the back of his neck. Twice. Then finally Kyo's teeth sank into the wet spot and shit, Yuki couldn't help cumming with a low cry.

He pistoned unevenly into Kyo's hand, arching so deeply at the end his back ached.

After a few breathless minutes, where he struggled to slow his breathing, and Kyo rubbed softly at his stomach, Yuki opened his eyes. He stared at the car ceiling for a while, not wanting to let that really, really good way his body felt slip away yet.

Of course, his cousin had to ruin it by talking. "Fuck the relation crap. That was just way too hot for one time."

Yuki heard the dark smirk in his voice, and though he privately agreed, decided he wouldn't let Kyo know that.

It was the bastard's turn to suffer now.

**Love**

A/N: I…utterly fail. But since I really didn't wanna just leave it like it was, I forced myself to finish it as best I could. Please don't be too harsh, since it was truly my first really, real lemon thingy. And I think the fact that I put a lot of effort and heart into it makes up a little for the flaws…erg, but maybe not. Sighs and bangs head dramatically.

I think for the time being I'll just stick to milder forms of BL, more the hint at romantic relationship kind. I just can't write lemons for squat. But…if you feel like leaving at least words of future encouragement, I would immensely apreciate it. Please don't tell me I suck or something, since believe me, I already know I do. I'm gonna go cry in the corner of woe or something now. Leave a review if you feel so inclined.

Man, I started with such ambition only to go down flaming. BLEH, how I do suck.


End file.
